In many web based applications, it may be beneficial to determine where the attention of a user is focused during an interaction. One existing solution is to use click stream data, it being considered that a user's attention is directed towards the location of the click. However, click stream data is typically course grained and there can be relatively long periods of time between complete mouse click events in which the focus of the user's attention is unknown.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium for better determining a locus of attention of a user.